From Germany, to France
by Raputopu
Summary: Eren memang sering melihat tangan. Tangan yang normal. Tangan yang masih tersambung dengan organ tubuh manusia. Tangan dari seorang manusia yang masih hidup. Tidak yang seperti ini. Potongan daging yang sudah membiru dengan darah kehitaman di pangkalnya. Hal selanjutnya yang terdengar adalah bunyi jeritan di dalam sebuah penginapan. [Warn: Suspense, Rated M]


**_Montmarte Street, Paris_**

_Tidak ada hal baik __yang terjadi __setelah pukul 2 pagi_, kata Ibunya enam tahun silam.

Frasa itu terbukti akurat, terutama apabila disertai sejumlah fakta: 1) kau tidak sedang berada di negaramu sendiri; 2) kau terpenjara di dalam sebuah gudang kargo sempit dengan debu tebal dan penerangan minimalis; 3) kau sedang menggenggam sepucuk _handgun _semi-otomatis dengan peluru penuh; 4) dan keberadaan seorang target di depan mata yang telah dipersiapkan dengan matang untuk dibunuh. _Olehmu_. (Dengan catatan menarik: sang target dalam kondisi terikat, tidak dibekali senjata apa pun, tidak melawan, dan ada berpuluh-puluh pria bersenjata lengkap yang siap memuntahkan tembakan beruntun jika si target mengancam keselamatanmu.)

Ujung tangannya gemetar, meski saat ini ia digadang-gadang tengah memegang senapan otomatis paling mutakhir era ini. Alat pembunuh yang dalam beberapa saat lagi akan menciptakan lubang menganga di kening lelaki yang tereksekusi. Ia menegak ludah, merasakan puluhan tatap mata tertuju padanya, menunggu tindakan yang akan ia lakukan selanjutnya.

Tidak ada satupun pria di dalam ruang sempit ini yang berbicara. Sayup-sayup dari kejauhan, terdengar gemuruh gelombang laut memecah beton pelabuhan dengan suara keras. Sementara itu, siulan riuh rendah suara angin di balik langit-langit menggetarkan atap berkarat.

Bayangan gelap menghampirinya.

Bau rokok kretek, aroma koktil, kecutnya bau keringat, semuanya menandakan eksistensi pria itu. Tepukan mendadak di pundak kanan membuat Eren berjengit kaget.

"Aku menawarkan tawaran yang menarik, bukan?" dengus tawa. "Tidak ada ruginya bagimu. Kau bahkan tidak mengenalinya. Hanya satu tembakan." Ia menembahkan dengan suara sepelan angin tengah malam. "… _dan urusan kita berdua selesai_."

Eren menegak ludah. Benar. Memang benar. Tidak ada ruginya jika dia membunuh manusia ini sekarang.

Kenal? Tidak. Mereka baru saling bertukar-sapa dua jam yang lalu. Mata _almond _misterius itu. Potongan rambut ala militer yang senada dengan garis rahang yang kokoh. Mantel hitam yang berkibar hingga selutut. Topi _panama_ yang aneh, sepatu _monk _berbahan kulit rusa, selera musik yang payah. Kesan pertama untuk keduanya hanyalah argumen singkat di perjalanan pulang, perkenalan basa-basi di dalam taksi, lalu traktiran _wine _murahan di diskotek pinggir jalan. Tidak ada yang istimewa. Hanya sebatas teman sekamar, itu saja.

"Ayo!" sentaknya mendorong pundak Eren. "Apalagi yang kautunggu? Pistol itu sudah disiapkan! Kau tinggal melepaskan satu tembakan saja!" Kelima jemari kurus itu meremas pundaknya, seakan ingin menghancurkan bahunya dalam sekali genggam. "Dan kau … akan pulang dengan keadaan baik-baik saja." Bisikkan itu terus menari-nari liar dalam pantulan gema, membujuknya untuk menarik pelatuk dan menembakkan sebutir peluru ke arah target statis di depan mata—yang sebenarnya tergolong mudah ditembak karena ia berada di jarak yang sangat dekat, bahkan kelewat mudah untuk membunuhnya.

Dia duduk kalem di sana. Diam dan tenang, tanpa sedikit pun usaha untuk melancarkan aksi pemberontakan. Matanya yang dingin tak bernyawa memandang tajam dan lurus ke dalam mata si remaja Jerman, menunggu dalam diam dan seribu makna dalam pancaran mata tajam.

"Hanya satu tembakan…" Serak itu kembali muncul ke permukaan, membawa ketegangan kembali ke dasar. Kali ini suara tersebut melunak.

Si penembak sadar bahwa dirinya masih memiliki satu pekerjaan untuk dituntaskan; _satu peluru untuk dimuntahkan_, "dan kau bisa mendapatkan kembali apa yang kami ambil darimu."

Remaja itu memejamkan mata erat, memaksa dirinya mengingat-ingat.

_Perjanjian_. Benar. Barter. Itulah yang membuatnya sekarang berakhir di posisi ini. Dia harus mendapatkan benda itu sekarang. _Bagaimana pun caranya_, benda itu harus kembali dalam genggamannya.

Namun, ia ingin melakukannya tanpa harus mengorbankan seseorang. Tapi, bagaimana?

Bagaimana caranya?

Dia punya waktu tiga detik untuk berpikir. Tiga detik untuk membalikkan keadaan. Tiga detik untuk mengubah hidupnya.

Sebelum semua ini menjadi semakin membingungkan, mari kita kembali ke sepuluh jam yang lalu ketika remaja bernama Eren Jaeger itu baru saja tiba di Jerman, masih dalam keadaan segar bugar, uang tabungannya masih lengkap, hidupnya masih baik-baik saja, dan dia sedang beraksi dalam misi untuk mencari ayahnya yang menghilang selama delapan tahun.

* * *

_**.**_

_**From Germany, to France** © Raputopu_

_**Attack on Titan** © Hajime Isayama_

_**Genre**: Crime (45%), Suspense (45%), Drama (10%), Fun (0%)_

_**Warn**: Mature scene, gore scene, hyperbolic description _

_**Disclaimer: **Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil dari pembuatan dan penerbitan fanfiksi ini._

_**.**_

* * *

_10 jam yang lalu._

_**Celeste du Motel, Rue Mouffetard Street, Paris**_

Remaja di akhir umur belasan itu butuh waktu sekitar lima detik untuk berdiri mematung sembari menatap pintu reot di depan mata dan mengalkulasi kemungkinan apakah gedung ini akan roboh di tengah malam atau tidak.

Sesungguhnya ketika ia berpesan pada si supir taksi untuk diantarkan menuju penginapan murah di Paris, maksudnya adalah _benar-benar _penginapan murah_—_bukannya gubuk tua yang berdiri hidup-segan-mati-tak-mau dengan kayu-kayu lapuk kehitaman yang menghiasi dindingnya.

Tinggi penginapannya terhitung dua lantai—lantai dasar belum masuk hitungan karena pondasinya nyaris rubuh. Jendela-jendela kotak kecil dipasang dengan jarak jauh satu sama lain; semuanya tertutup rapat, seolah sang pemilik tiap kamar tidak mengizinkan udara sore hari menyusup ke dalam kamar mereka.

Dan sama seperti kondisi bahan konstruksinya yang menyedihkan, jendelanya pun melekat dalam kondisi yang sama buruknya, bahkan nyaris terlepas dari engsel. Kotoran hitam yang diindikasikan sebagai lumut atau sejenis bakteri lain, menggerogoti hampir seluruh dinding yang sudah menggelap, menenggelamkan kaca jendela di balik warna hitam yang menjijikkan. Tanaman gelap menjalar menyembul dari dalam semak-belukar menggerogoti sepanjang pondasi bangunan yang retak. Rumput-rumput ilalang setinggi pinggang pun tak mau kalah menghadirkan sensasi suram yang mencekam.

Penampilan mengerikan itu senada dengan kombinasi awan mendung di atas kepala yang menelan sebagian besar cahaya di langit Paris. Angin pertanda badai mulai mengambil ancang-ancang dari ufuk Barat, menerbangkan sampah-sampah di sepanjang trotoar, dan mengibarkan ujung jaket Eren.

Sejauh mata memandang, nyaris tidak ditemukan masyarakat lokal yang berlalu-lalang di sepanjang jalan. Keberadaan kendaraan pribadi dan taksi pemerintah pun seolah hilang ditelan badai dalam sekejap. Dan Eren belum menambahkan pasal menghilangnya taksi yang baru-baru ini ia tumpangi.

Berusaha sabar dan menerima takdir yang diberikan Sang Mahakuasa, Eren melirik arloji hitamnya dan masih melihat waktu Jerman di sana. Eren mendengus dan terpaksa harus mengakui jika ia 'lupa' mencocokkan arlojinya ketika tiba di bandara Paris. Terima kasih untuk telepon Mikasa beserta pesan panjang lebarnya yang mengalahkan lima jilid novel Harry Potter dan membuat Eren menderita amnesia sejenak; untuk mempersingkat waktu dan menghemat baterai ponsel, Eren berjanji akan menghubungi saudari angkatnya itu kembali ketika ia berhasil menemukan penginapan yang tepat.

Tentu saja itu bohong.

"Baiklah." Eren berbicara pada dirinya sendiri, walau sembilan puluh persen ia sadar benar itu diucapkan dengan nada pesimis. Matanya masih meneliti struktur bangunan tersebut selama dua detik, sebelum ia memasrahkan dirinya untuk melangkah masuk.

Kaki melangkah dalam keragu-raguan. Sebelum tangan Eren sempat menyentuh belnya—_BRAK!—_terjangan angin keras membanting daun pintu dan Eren meloncat mundur kaget.

Pintu tersebut terbuka lebar dan di hadapannya tersaji pemandangan lorong panjang yang gelap dan sunyi.

Sebelum Eren sempat mengira, ia mendengar sayup-sayup suara dari kejauhan.

"_Aah, ada tamu_~"

Lorong gelap di depan matanya menyahut.

Sebuah lorong bisa berbicara. Kening mengernyit. Sebelum Eren benar-benar menampar pipinya sendiri karena menganggap sebuah lorong bisa berkomunikasi, kepala dengan rambut cokelat yang terkuncir tinggi menyembul dari balik pintu yang berayun dengan bunyi engsel berkarat. Selanjutnya, kilau kacamata oval yang berkilat dan seringai aneh dengan kikik tawa seram menyambut kedatangan Eren dengan kilat pandangan tertarik.

Demi Titan, ini makhluk dari planet mana lagi?

Eren mengamati wajah orang itu menelan ludah saat melihat puncak kepala mahogani dengan sisa-sisa rambut acak-acakan itu dihiasi berbagai bulu burung yang bertebaran tak karuan yang Eren indikasikan sebagai bulu milik… burung gagak? Dua iris emerald Eren pun tak bisa teralihkan dari keberadaan kalung-kalung batu yang bergelantungan liar di leher ramping berkerah rapat itu, serta penampilan kemeja krem sempit dengan debu tebal di bagian pundak, dan kuku-kuku yang berwarna hitam itu.

Eren menegak ludah.

Dan ia juga tak dapat mengabaikan keberadaan rok sutra kusut berpola _tattersal _dengan struktur bertangga-tangga aneh, yang panjang hingga pangkal kaki dan berkibar bersama model sepatu _dockside _yang menyembul di balik bayangannya.

Eren mencium keberadaan hawa buruk setelah ini.

Orang itu merentangkan daun pintu lebar-lebar dengan penuh semangat, membiarkan serbuan bau-bau apek menyerang indera penciuman. Ia memberikan tari-tarian aneh sebelum akhirnya berpose terakhir dengan meriah.

"Selamat datang di penginapan kami!" sambutnya semangat.

Hembusan angin menyapu wajah bengong Eren.

_Uh, __apa dia baik-baik saja_?

"Ah, kau pasti datang dari tempat yang sangat _sangat _jauh. Silakan, silakan. Silakan masuk!" sambutnya gembira, merentangkan tangan lebar-lebar, dan membuka jalan menuju lorong gelap tanpa ujung di dalam sana.

Satu hal yang mendarat di otak Eren sekarang adalah—dia harus lari. Menyelamatkan diri. Sekarang juga.

"Ah, uhm," jari-jarinya menggaruk leher, gelisah. "mungkin saya tiba di rumah yang salah." Dilihatnya kembali tampilan bangunan di hadapannya dengan tidak yakin. "Mungkin, saya harus pergi… sekarang. Ya. Benar. Sekarang juga." Eren cengengesan sambil melambai singkat. "S-selamat tinggal." Punggungnya berbalik dan bersiap melangkah.

Sebelum kaki Eren sempat menyentuh tangga, sambaran jari-jari kurus yang mendarat di lengan kirinya sontak menarik tubuh Eren kembali ke areal itu.

"_A-a-ah_. _Pourquoi se presser_? (Mengapa terburu-buru?)" gurauannya disertai senyum mencurigakan. Terus dibujuknya Eren untuk kembali ke tempatnya semula.

Bulu kuduk Eren merinding ketika mencium aroma beraneka-macam bunga-bungaan aneh yang menguar dari tubuh orang itu. Ketakutan, buru-buru ditepisnya tangan yang mencengkram lengannya, mundur tiga langkah teratur, dan pamit dengan sopan.

"Ah, m-maaf, saya harus …"

"_S'il vous plaît, entrez_! (Silakan, mari masuk!)"

"Woah!" Tubuh Eren kembali terdorong masuk ketika salah satu tangannya ditarik lagi.

"Kami punya kamar kosong di lantai paling atas." Senandungnya senang sambil mendorong punggung Eren yang susah payah melepaskan diri.

"T-tidak usah," Eren menolak, tersenyum canggung, padahal ketakutan. Panik ketika dirasakan kakinya semakin terdorong masuk ke dalam, perlahan-lahan terus mendekati singgasana parmadani tua yang tergerai suram di dalam lorong pintu masuk, memasuki areal gelap ruang tamu yang minim penerangan, merasakan hawa-hawa kelam yang seketika menyelimuti pakaiannya.

"He-hei! Lepaskan"

"Kau telah memilih penginapan yang tepat, Nak! Aku jamin kau _tidak akan_ kecewa."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Eren kembali meniru sikapnya ketika berada di bangku taman kanak-kanak: duduk patuh, menunduk, menangkupkan kedua tangan di atas paha, bungkam. Meja kayu kecil berbentuk bundar memisahkan kursi mereka. Dipandangnya teh hitam yang tersaji di depan mata dengan tatapan tidak yakin. Tangannya belum menyentuh cangkir itu sejak tadi. Dia terus menerka-nerka apakah—

"Tidak ada racun di sana, kok."

Kepala Eren terangkat dan memandang sosok di depannya dengan tatapan skeptis. Orang itu sendiri terlihat menikmati minuman buatannya dengan ekspresi puas yang berlebihan.

Sangat patut dicurigai.

"Rivaille selalu menyukai teh buatanku. Pujian Rivaille adalah pujian paling mahal. Dan jika dia berkata bahwa tehku rasanya tidak buruk, artinya itu adalah rasa teh paling enak yang pernah dia rasakan."

Mengeyampingkan siapa itu Rivaille dengan kemungkinan bahwa Rivaille adalah nama kucing percobaan atau salah satu dari segelintir korbannya, Eren tetap bersikeras untuk duduk diam di sana, tidak melakukan apapun, tidak melakukan gerakan tiba-tiba, dan sebisa mungkin, tetap berdoa pada Tuhan untuk diberikan pengampunan.

"Jerman, ya?"

Kepala Eren terangkat ketika nama negara itu disebut. Ditajamkannya pendengaran, merasa satu milidetik lalu telinganya menangkap sesuatu. "Maaf?"

Senyuman tipis yang terukir perlahan-lahan di wajah itu membuat Eren semakin merasa was-was.

"Kau sedang berkelana ke Paris seorang diri, tanpa orang tua, tanpa teman; karena tiga hal: ibumu sudah meninggal, kau tidak pernah bertemu dengan ayahmu, dan kau tidak ingin merepotkan teman-temanmu—"

"_M__-m__aaf__?_" Eren menyipitkan matanya, merasa salah dengar. Dari mana dia tahu semua hal itu?!

"—Kau pergi ke Paris karena satu atau dua hal: yaitu, kau ingin mencari ayahmu dan depresi dengan kehidupan militer di asramamu yang dulu, lalu memutuskan untuk pergi jauh dari sana. Kau pasti mencari-cari keberadaan ayahmu dari sebuah buku. Ah, sebentar, _sebuah buku catatan kecil berdebu_ yang tersimpan di lemari baju ibumu."

Alis Eren mengernyit, hendak mengatakan sesuatu, namun semua kalimat itu tertelan kembali.

"— Kau mengetahui bahwa ayahmu telah menjadi warga negara Perancis dan tidak ada cara lain untuk menghubunginya selain interaksi langsung. Kau tumbuh besar di desa kecil di Berlin, memelihara sebuah kucing hitam liar, dan punya seorang saudari angkat. Kau memiliki masalah di universitasmu, kau tukang berkelahi, tapi di satu sisi, kau bukan orang yang pendendam. Niatmu untuk pergi ke Paris, murni keinginan pribadimu sendiri, dan kau bekerja keras untuk itu."

Eren mengangkat tangan untuk mengeinterupsi sebelum semua ini berjalan semakin mengerikan. "Sebentar, sebentar—" dan sekali lagi, interupsi itu menghilang bersama kalimat intimidasi lanjutan.

"Dan kau pasti ingin cepat-cepat angkat kaki dari dapur ini dan melaporkanku ke rumah sakit jiwa terdekat, tapi dihalangi oleh kemampuan bahasa Perancismu yang payah. Di satu sisi, kau ingin menampar wajahku dengan vas bunga, kabur secepatnya dan melupakan pengalaman memalukan ini; namun kakimu terlalu kaku untuk bergerak. Kau mengira aku adalah psikopat yang menyelidiki kehidupanmu sebelumnya, namun aku bukan orang yang seperti itu, asal kau tahu saja. "

Eren. Lupa. Bernapas.

Sementara itu orang tersebut menghirup teh dalam-dalam dalam gerak tubuh elegan setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya dan melemparkan senyuman _sangat _lebarnya pada Eren. "_Science of Deduction. _Ilmu deduksi. Terlalu banyak menonton serial Sherlock." katanya santai. "Deduksiku atas dirimu adalah 60 persen tebakan, 30 persen analisa, dan 10 persen imajinasi." Kemudian ia tersenyum manis. "Aku harap deduksiku salah, karena apa yang aku lihat di sana tidaklah menyenangkan."

Keinginan Eren untuk berlari ke toilet lenyap seketika. Tidak ada sepatah-katapun yang mampu meluncur dari dalam mulutnya.

Sekarang dia benar-benar mati kutu.

Manusia jadi-jadian di depannya tertawa lepas, puas menjadikan Eren nampak seperti keledai yang tidak tahu apa-apa. Sebelum Eren terlihat seperti orang idiot berkepanjangan, wanita aneh itu menyodorkan tangan, menawarkan sebuah jabat perkenalan singkat.

Semula Eren memandangi jemari kurus yang terposisikan di depan wajahnya itu dengan ekspresi penuh tanya. Bertanya-tanya masih adakah kejutan yang ditawarkan wanita ini? Namun, ia sudah terlanjur pasrah. Masih diserang keragu-raguan, Eren akhirnya menyambut jabat tangan mencurigakan itu dengan takut-takut. Hanya untuk sekedar formalitas.

Sebelum ujung jari Eren sempat menyentuhnya, sebuah sambaran cepat di tangan Eren menarik lengan si remaja Jerman dan membuat wajahnya sejajar dengan mata di balik kacamata itu.

"Hanji Zoe. Pemilik penginapan ini. Tiga puluh dua tahun. Hanya penggemar Sherlock dan bukan psikopat gila seperti dalam bayanganmu," Hanji tertawa, menggedikan kedua bahunya. "Walaupun Rivaille kerap memanggilku demikian." Hanji melepaskan tangan dengan cuek dan membiarkan Eren terjatuh kembali ke kursinya. "Kau akan baik-baik saja di sini, Nak. Percayalah padaku."

Matanya memandang liar ke sekeliling, ke arah pot bunga tua di sudut ruangan, kompor tua berdebu di sebelah kulkas dan terselimuti lumut, jendela tua di sebelah kanan yang dijaga lima gembok—apa tidak ada sesuatu di ruangan ini yang bisa mendukung usaha melarikan dirinya? Jantungnya masih berdegup sepuluh kali lebih cepat dari biasanya. Bulir-bulir keringat hasil adrenalin yang menggebu-gebu mulai terbentuk di keningnya.

Eren berusaha membetulkan tempat duduknya.

"Ayo. Aku tunjukkan kamarmu, Eren." Hanji berkata senang, bangkit berdiri dari kursinya, kemudian melenggang bahagia sambil memberi kode pada Eren untuk mengikutinya. Lima helai bulu burung dari kepalanya meluncur jatuh.

Sebelum Eren membulatkan tekad untuk mengikuti langkahnya, kedua alisnya mengernyit, seperti seseorang yang baru mengingat sesuatu.

"D-dari mana anda tahu nama saya?!" sahut Eren panik.

"_Science of deduction!_" Suara Hanji tenggelam di balik tangga-tangga reyot menuju lantai dua.

* * *

_**Café de la Paix, Paris**_

Mayat seseorang yang dulunya dikenal sebagai salah satu anak buah Kenny tergeletak naas di tanah dengan lubang di dada kiri. Darah segar mengalir dari luka itu dan membanjiri lantai pualam . Di tangan kanannya masih tergenggam kunci menuju brankas senjata. Tiga menit yang lalu ia bertarung habis-habisan dengan seseorang yang menyusup ke dalam apartemennya—orang itu berusaha mencuri kunci rahasia itu dari genggamannya.

Satu-satunya orang yang memegang pistol di ruangan itu membersihkan moncong senjatanya dengan saputangan. Dia memandang dingin pada mayat di hadapannya. Mengingat bagaimana tadi repotnya ia menangani bajingan ini dengan tangan kosong. Beruntung ia membawa pistol cadangan di mantelnya.

Tidak ingin membuang-buang waktu, pria itu berjalan menghampiri sang mayat. Merunduk dan mengambil kunci yang masih tergenggam di jemari si informan. Dihampirinya pintu kecil yang terletak di atas perapian. Kunci tersebut berhasil membuka akses menuju kode sandi brankas. Namun, sialnya ia tidak tahu kombinasi angka yang membentengi brankas itu.

"_Merde._" Dia tidak diberitahukan pasal kode sandi. Sekarang apa ia harus pulang dengan tangan kosong? Tandanya peluru yang ia muntahkan tadi hanya terbuang sia-sia. Hasil kali ini nol besar. Apa yang Erwin harapkan dari operasi tolol ini?

Rivaille mendecak sebal sebelum berbalik badan meninggalkan brankas bodoh itu. Disambarnya koktail yang tenggelam dalam wadah batu es di sebelah perapian. Digigitnya penutup botol itu dan membukanya dengan satu gertakan. Buih-buih kekuningan terjun membanjiri lantai. Rivaille berjalan menuju pintu keluar dengan tenggakan koktail di tangan kanan.

Sebelum ia meninggalkan kamar apartemen tersebut, ia masih ingin bermain-main sejenak.

Ditumpahkannya sisa minuman keras itu ke lantai hingga habis tak bersisa, kemudian dibuangnya botol kosong itu ke sembarang arah. Dia merogoh pemantik dari saku dan menyalakannya, kemudian melemparkan benda itu ke lantai dengan area alkohol yang merekah. Dalam hitungan detik api meruak dan menyebar cepat ke area yang belum terjamah. Tinggal menunggu waktu sampai kamar ini habis dimakan api.

Merasa tidak ada yang perlu dilakukan lagi, Rivaille berbalik dalam rasa kecewa dan meninggalkan kamar tersebut dengan keadaan api yang melalap sepertiga ruangan.

* * *

Menurut Eren, suasana di lantai dua kali ini jauh lebih bersahabat dibandingkan kondisi lantai satu yang mirip kapal karam.

Lantai kayunya tidak berdebu, dinding-dindingnya tidak berlubang, ornamen patung-patung kecil dan guci tertata rapi di sepanjang lorong. Lampu-lampu neon yang berjajar menyala terang benderang di sepanjang jalan. Berbagai macam dekorasi dan segala bentuk lukisan bunga berbaris rapi di sepanjang dinding bercorak _calico. _

Di kanan dan kiri koridor terdapat dua kamar yang saling berhadapan. Di ujung lorong, terdapat sebuah jendela besar tanpa gorden dengan pemandangan pohon tua di halaman yang menghalangi pemandangan jalan raya.

Eren bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri: bagaimana mungkin suasana di lantai satu bisa kontras dengan lantai dua? Oh, tapi kalau diingat-ingat lagi, rasanya wajar saja gedung ini memiliki keanehan mengingat tabiat pemiliknya juga sama abnormalnya.

"Ayo, Eren. Kau harus melihat kamarmu." Hanji tersenyum tipis.

Hanji terlihat memasuki sebuah sebuah kamar di bagian barat. Eren mengangkat kopernya dan mengikuti wanita itu memasuki kamar bernomor 191.

Sebelum memijakkan kaki ke keset, sedikit ragu-ragu Eren mengintip dari balik pintu masuknya.

Apa yang ia lihat selanjutnya benar-benar membuat rahang nyaris Eren jatuh bebas ke lantai.

"Ini … ?"

Warna putih bersih mendominasi ruangan seluas sepuluh kali kali lima belas. Dapurnya terletak di sebelah kiri dari pintu masuk, pintunya terbuka, dan bunyi katel yang mendidih melengking dari dalam sana. Perapiannya masih terlihat berasap. Banyak buku-buku ensiklopedia berbaris rapi dan parade cenderamata dari berbagai penjuru dunia nampak bertengger di puncak perapian. Satu meter di sebelahnya terdapat sebuah meja kayu setinggi pinggang. Buku-buku dan koran nampak bertumpuk di salah satu sudut meja. Lampu kerja yang masih menyala tengah menyoroti bidang meja. Dan segala kertas-kertas penuh coretan nampak berhamburan di dekat tempat peralatan tulis.

Ketika Eren menoleh, di sebelah kiri ruangan, terlihat matras besar yang terletak di bawah jendela. Ukurannya sepantaran _queen-size, _bantal-bantalnya tertata rapi, selimutnya terlipat sempurna, nyaris tidak ada kusut yang mengganggu mata. Suasana kamarnya nyaman, hangat, dan harum.

Tapi—

"Ada orang yang menempati kamar ini?" tanya Eren curiga.

"Um, benar," jawab Hanji sungkan, menggaruk tengkuknya. "Dia sudah lama membutuhkan teman kamar, namun tidak ada yang mau sekamar dengannya." kata Hanji. Berbohong.

Melihat dari kondisi kamar yang rapi, terorganisir, dengan sentuhan selera interior kelas atas, Eren dapat berasumsi jika pemilik kamar ini adalah tipe orang pekerja keras yang bekerja seharian di kantor, kaku, kolot dan pastinya membosankan.

Tapi, hei, "Tu-tunggu sebentar. Aku akan tidur di kamar ini bersama dengan orang itu?"

Hanji seolah tidak mendengar pertanyaan Eren. "Nah, kurasa tugasku sampai sini saja, Nak! Masalah harga sewa nanti bisa kita pertimbangkan kapan-kapan. Dan sekarang, buatlah dirimu senyaman mungkin. Aku akan naik ke lantai atas dan kembali memperbaiki atap. Kau tahu, aku bertarung dengan burung gagak tadi." Hanji tertawa, mengacak-acak rambutnya, dan membiarkan beberapa helai bulu burung jatuh bebas. Hanji berbalik dan melambai. "Selamat bersenang-senang dengan kawan sekamarmu!"

Pintu terbanting keras di depan mata.

Eren menghela napas sambil melihat keadaan sekelilingnya, "Yah… Bunuh saja aku sekarang…" lirihnya.

* * *

**_La Mezcaleria, Bar Clandestino, Paris_**

Bar kecil bernomor 14, terletak lima rumah dari Kasino Du France, tempat perhentian Rivaille dengan uang sisa kemarin di mantelnya yang lembab, yang bahkan tidak cukup untuk digunakan membeli makan malam hari ini.

_Jacob's Creek, _minuman seharga 9.50 _dollar_ itu meluncur mulus ke tenggorokannya yang kering. Uang-uang bodoh ini bahkan tidak sanggup untuk membeli _Moet & Chandon_. Terkutuklah klien bermuka kuda itu. Rivaille tahu bahwa tidak seharusnya ia menerima tawaran dari mahasiswa bau pabrik yang senang menguras tabungan orangtua. Dan bayaran 35 _dollar_ adalah lelucon. Harga pelacur di pinggiran batas Monako bahkan jauh lebih mahal.

Beruntung kaki kurus sialan miliknya bisa menjadi uang ganti rugi, walau tetap saja Rivaille tidak menerima imbalan apa-apa selain sumpah serapah murahan. Ia berharap semoga orangtua anak itu tidak curiga bahwa yang menembak kaki anaknya adalah seorang pembunuh bayaran yang terjepit ekonomi.

_Itu terlalu memalukan._

Mengabaikan bahwa dirinya sedang terkurung di dalam bar anak muda dengan musik-musik sampah dan lampu-lampu laser yang menyayat wajah suntuknya, Rivaille ingin menghubungi seseorang. Ingin membicarakan masalah kepolisian terkait dengan jaringan anak buah Kenny yang kini makin melebarkan sayap ke kota-kota kecil. Anak buah Kenny yang ia cabut nyawanya di apartemen _France de Royal _adalah bukti bahwa dirinya sedang tidak aman. Bukan hal yang lucu bila tangan Kenny sewaktu-waktu merayap ke wilayahnya. Terlalu banyak yang harus Rivaille lindungi nantinya.

Ketika tangannya merogoh kantung mantel sebelah kanan, dia menyadari kantung itu kempis.

Ponselnya ketinggalan di kamar. _Bodoh. _Umur ini semakin menghambatnya. Rivaille terlalu malas untuk menempuh jarak lima kilometer demi mengambil ponselnya kembali. Dan uangnya tidak akan cukup untuk membayar taksi.

Satu botol alkohol di tangannya habis tak bersisa. Dan kini ia harus mencari makanan murah lain untuk mengganjal perutnya.

Dia ingin istirahat saja malam ini. Dibebastugaskan. Tidur normal selama 8 jam. Tidak harus berhadapan dengan mafia. Tidak harus mengokang pistolnya kembali. Tidak harus bertarung dengan penjahat-penjahat di kota ini.

Rivaille berharap semoga saja si petugas keamanan tidak mengusirnya ketika ia tertidur di meja dengan tagihan yang masih segar.

Dia memutuskan untuk tidak pulang ke penginapannya malam ini. Yang ingin Rivaille ingin lakukan saat ini adalah berbaring di kasurnya yang empuk, diselimuti mantelnya yang hangat, dan menikmati kesendiriannya kembali.

* * *

_**Celeste du Motel, Rue Mouffetard Street, Paris**_

Setelah Hanji meninggalkan dirinya, Eren menarik kopernya ke tengah ruangan, membaringkan benda antik peninggalan ibunya itu di atas permadani.

Dipandanginya warna cokelat tua yang menyelimuti permukaan kulit koper itu sambil dirasakannnya bidang kasar berbulu halus yang berdiri di sana.

Kata ibunya, warna itu seperti milik batu _dorado,_ batu sedimen yang bisa ditemukan di tempat tinggal mereka. Warna resletingnya seperti batu _hematite, _gelap dan kusam. Ukuran ruang di dalamnya tidak terlalu besar, ibunya bukan tipe orang yang senang mengangkut banyak barang. Namun, bau-bau khas dari pakaian miliknya yang pernah bersarang di sana ketika Carla bertualang selama satu bulan di Perancis masih pekat terasa.

Ketika bunyi resleting memecah ruangan dan koper itu terbuka, Eren melihat beberapa buku ensiklopedia Perancis di atas tumpukan pakaian. Di puncaknya, ada sebuah catatan kecil, sudah lecek dan robek-robek karena termakan tahun. Catatan itu berpindah ke pangkuannya.

Jemarinya menelusuri halaman demi halaman.

Halaman pertama, potret dirinya ketika masih tiga tahun di pangkuan ayahnya. Selanjutnya disambung dengan cerita satu halaman tentang kisah renggangnya ikatan ibu dan ayah setelah pernikahan. Balik lagi, foto dirinya dengan ibu di depan rumah mereka ketika Eren berumur 8 tahun, selanjutnya cerita satu halaman mengenai kebiasaan ayah meninggalkan rumah. Halaman selanjutnya, foto Eren ketika duduk di bangku SMP, dilanjutkan dengan cerita mengenai kabar burung yang berhembus di kalangan desa mengenai perilaku menyimpang ayahnya. Halaman berikutnya, foto Eren ketika memenangkan juara pertandingan futsal di sekolahnya, disertai dengan deskripsi kesedihan ibu yang mengatakan bahwa ayah telah meninggalkan negara mereka. Halaman selanjutnya, foto Eren remaja yang memeluk ibu dan kakek di pesta ulang tahun kakeknya, disertai cerita mengenai meninggalnya kakek setelah tiga bulan kemudian dan kabar mengenai ayahnya yang telah menjadi warga negara Perancis.

Semua kesedihan ibunya tercurahkan sampai lembar terakhir.

Namun, baru kali ini Eren mengetahui segalanya. Segala kesedihan ibunya yang terpendam rapat-rapat selama ini. Ibu tak pernah bercerita tentang ayahnya, sebaliknya Eren pun sadar ada baiknya jika ia sebaiknya tidak bertanya. Dan setelah ibunya pergi—pergi menyusul kakek—pergi untuk selama-lamanya, Eren seolah harus menanggung hutang untuk bertemu langsung dengan ayahnya, meminta pertanggungjawaban, memberi kabar tentang ibunya, meminta ganti rugi atas segala kesedihan keluarganya, dan menagih jawaban. Jawaban atas kepergiannya selama ini.

Eren memejamkan mata dan merasakan tangan lembut ibu mendekap pipinya.

* * *

_**Rue Mouffetard Street, Paris**_

"Ini rumahnya? Ini bahkan tidak lebih bagus dari kandang ayam."

Seseorang yang duduk di dalam mobil hitam memantau penginapan Hanji dari ujung jalan dengan sebuah teropong. Disorotnya lensa ke setiap jendela retak yang tertutup rapat, mencari di mana kira-kira target mereka berada.

"Aku pikir dia tinggal di apartemen atau sesuatu yang lebih mahal." sahut temannya yang duduk di kursi kemudi, meminjam teropong milik temannya dan ikut meneliti bangunan nelangsa itu dari jauh.

Teropong kembali berpindah ke orang di sebelah kemudi dengan sambaran paksa. "Bila begini caranya kita tidak akan tahu yang mana kamarnya." gerutu Reiner, teropongnya diturunkan. "Waktu kita tidak banyak." katanya sembari melirik arloji dengan wajah was-was.

Reiner merasa bos mereka terlalu berekspektasi tinggi. Sepuluh puluh menit bukanlah waktu yang singkat untuk mengatur strategi dan melaksanakan misi.

"Sudah beruntung kita mendapatkan alamat ini dari temannya yang bodoh itu." Wanita bernama Ymir mengacak rambutnya gemas dan merengut dengan bibir tertekuk. Terkadang ia berpikir pekerjaan ini terlalu banyak menguras tenaga dan kesabaran. Matanya mengintip ke arah kantung besar berisi mayat wanita di kursi bagian tengah. "Mendapatnya saja sudah cukup merepotkan."

"Lalu bagian mana yang harus kita ledakkan?" tanya Reiner, yang bahkan tidak yakin dengan pertanyaannya sendiri.

"Semuanya." jawab Ymir cepat. "Walaupun pada akhirnya kau sudah bisa merobohkan ini hanya dengan palu dan gergaji saja." sambungnya pesimis.

* * *

_**Celeste du Motel, Rue Mouffetard Street, Paris**_

"_I need to know now__—__need to know now—"_

Mata sedih Eren terbuka risih.

Wajah sang ibu di pikirannya seketika buyar dan berganti dengan mimik galau John Newman yang bernyanyi di atas meja bar.

Perubahan visual dalam bayangannya yang timpang dan agak sedikit mengganggu itu membuat kepala Eren berputar ke arah perapian, mencari asal sumber suara, memicingkan mata, dan menemukan keberadaan ponsel hitam yang bergetar di sebelah guci mungil.

Ah, mengapa sisi yang licik selalu menggoda iman? Eren yang sedikit kesal karena ritualnya terganggu, seolah ingin balas dendam.

Ia kemudian bangkit berdiri, melihat pekikan ponsel tersebut, sementara wajahnya diliputi ketertarikan.

Digapainya ponsel itu dan jempolnya menggeser layar, setengah sadar, setengah lagi dipengaruhi insting.

"_Halo?"_

Hal pertama yang didengarnya hanyalah suara pria dengan intonasi sedatar padang gurun. _"Rue de la Harpe. Bunno Nein. Pukul 12 malam.__ Kami telah melunaskan semuanya, sekarang giliranmu, Bajingan."_

Lalu sambungan langsung terputus.

Pemuda berambut cokelat itu mengernyitkan kening.

Apa ini sejenis telepon iseng? Telepon iseng yang melibatkan pria tua? Dan apa maksud dari kalimat barusan?

Ketidakmengertian Eren melayang bersama bersama hembusan angin yang masuk ke dalam ruangan.

Sebelum Eren sempat menerka, siluet api merekah dari arah jendela disusul dentuman ledakan yang sangat keras melemparkan tubuhnya ke udara dari balik punggungnya dan menghantarkan puing-puing dan pecahan kaca yang menyembur berhamburan ke dalam ruangan. Lantai bergetar hebat dan seluruh furnitur di dalam ruangan terhempas mendobrak dinding dan menghancurkan tembok itu. Tubuh Eren terdorong, terhempas cepat dan kakinya melayang di udara selama dua detik sebelum punggungnya menghantam keras dinding dapur.

Bunyi gemeretak kayu, disusul hujan reruntuhan dari langit-langit mengurung sekeliling Eren, namun yang ia pikirkan saat ini hanyalah punggungnya yang sakit.

Akhirnya ledakan itu berhenti.

Ponsel di tangan Eren terlepas jatuh dan sendi-sendinya langsung mati rasa dalam hitungan detik.

Bunyi dentuman barusan masih membuat dada Eren sakit. Susah payah Eren mendorong tubuhnya sendiri dari tanah. Dihiraukannya debu-debu tebal yang membungkus tubuh gemetarnya. Ia melihat dinding yang semula berjendela kini berlubang besar dan membuat seluruh isi kamar dapat terlihat dari jalanan.

Kakinya masih tidak sanggup untuk menopang tubuhnya. Dilihatnya keadaan kamar yang semula bersih itu kini hancur-lebur dan binasa. Seluruh furnitur tak jelas lagi bentuknya. Semuanya bertebaran ke segala arah. Pandangannya dihalangi oleh debu dari plafon yang meluncur pelan. Dinding-dinding di sekelilingnya nyaris roboh dan tiang-tiang pondasi mulai menggelosor jatuh.

Jantungnya memompa cepat. Eren belum sepenuhnya mengerti apa yang barusan terjadi.

Namun, ini belum selesai.

Sebuah benda melambung masuk, menabrak sofa, menggelinding, dan berhenti tepat di ujung kakinya.

Eren memerhatikan objek yang tergeletak di dekat kakinya. Tidak. Eren memang sering melihat tangan. Tangan yang _normal_. Tangan yang masih tersambung dengan organ tubuh manusia. Tangan dari seorang manusia yang masih hidup. Tidak yang seperti ini. _Bukan yang seperti ini._

Potongan tangan yang sudah membiru dengan darah kehitaman di pangkalnya itu seakan-akan mengucap salam pada Eren.

Hal selanjutnya yang terdengar di udara adalah bunyi jeritan Eren yang mengejutkan seluruh penghuni penginapan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**tbc**_

* * *

**AN**: HHHHH. Sudah lama, ya, tidak menghalu-ria. Ehehe. Sebenarnya ini draft udah cukup lama dan mau saya jadikan oneshot aja, tapi pas diliat wordcountnya lumayan bikin ngos-ngosan juga ya bacanya, hehe.

Tempat-tempat yang saya tuliskan di atas benar adanya terletak di Paris (kecuali nama motelnya, karena ini kan fiksi, hehehe #ditonjok)

Masih inget banget ini ditulis pas marathon ngikutin Sherlock dari Season 1 sampe Season 3, hhh. Pas lagi ngerasa otak tumpul langsung buru-buru nyari Benedict Cumberbatch.

Udah lah ya, segini dulu AN-nya. Ya juga kalo masih ada yang baca, haha. Have a nice day!

Sign,

_rapuh_


End file.
